Pelops
Pelops (ancient Greek: Πέλοψ Pèlops) is a figure from Greek mythology. He was the son of Tantalus and Dione. Its dominion extended to the whole Greek peninsula, which took its name from Peloponnese (Πέλοπος Pélopos + νῆσος nḕsos, the island of Pelops); he was also the founder of the Olympic Games and lords of the Greek city of Pisa. Goa'uld scientist, he created the jaffas and the device to create the ventral bag of the jaffa. Biography We do not know the time of the birth of the Goa'uld Pelops, but it is supposed to have happened in Greece at the dawn of its history, probably by a smaller Queen of System Lord Cronus. Intended to be devoured at the ceremony of ritual cannibalism, he was replaced at the last moment, allowing him to take a human guest as a result. The latter and the same human race fascinated the goa'uld so much that the latter began to study human evolution. Among his researches carried out in collaboration with other Goa'uld scientists including Nirrti himself, there is the creation of the Jaffa and the device for the creation of its own gesture of Jaffa. This discovery became a threat to the salvation of Pelops himself, he unfortunately shared with the rest of the Goa'uld society, allowing Pelops not to attract the attention of particularly dangerous Goa'uld as Anubis. Retiring in a portion of a galaxy on the edge of the Goa'uld territory, he built a small empire in which he continued his research on nanocytes. The loss of the Goa'uld queen from where he was playing for his jaffa watch was a blow to Pelops, who was forced to use technology to keep his army. After the fall of Ra, the balance of power changed, but Pelops remained isolated despite the advent and fall of Sokar, Apophis and Cronus at the command of the Goa'uld Empire. But the power vacuum caused by the deaths of seven System Lords at the station hasara allowed him to increase his possessions at first. Stargate Renaissance But the advent of Anubis, another curse for Pelops. Forced to give up his territorial claims, the Goa'uld was also forced to submit to the emperor Goa'uld, swearing unconditional fidelity in return for life and to continue to maintain its small dominion. The subsequent fall of Anubis, and his apparent death in orbit, was captured as an opportunity to become independent again, but the return of Anubis himself forced him to reunite with the System Lords in exchange for protection. But the second kingdom of Anubis lasted so little, allowing Pelops to survive. After the disappearance of Anubis, Pelops decided to remain under the aegis of System Lord Atlas, and his dominion became consequently a "buffer state" between the possessions of Atlas and those of Raijin himself. Personality It would not be accurate to call Pelops "good," or even "less evil," but his human subjects generally have better lives than many others under Goa'uld rule. This is because Pelops has no interest in dominating slaves; rather, he wishes to someday dominate his equals, the other System Lords. Category:Goa'uld Category:System Lords